


Is It Really Kidnapping If You Enjoy It?

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Natan's A Tease, Restraints, Rimming, Senator's Son, Sort of bondage, Stockholm Syndrome, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: Natan awoke slowly, his head was foggy as hell. How much did I drink? He wasn't sure, he couldn't remember. Last thing he remembered was, knocking back a shot and then feeling really sleepy. Did I pass out? Natan tried to raise his hand to rub at his eyes, but it wouldn't move. What the fuck? He blinked his eyes open. He had no fucking idea where he was. He looked down. He was tied to a chair? “What the fuck.” he said or tried to say audibly. What came out was more like “Whhhrt tmm Fmmmm,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shaun Roman -Reaper
> 
> Natan Casimir -Roach

**Shaun Roman                            Natan Casimir**

Shaun sat lazily on his beat up, old couch, or well, the rooms beat up, old couch. It wasn’t actually his, more like, it was the room he was using to hide some kid he was payed to nab. The Senator’s son or some shit.

He was watching him, keeping a close eye on him while he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, facing away from him and gagged. He wasn’t meant to know what he looked like, so he had an old, thin, loose fitting balaclava that covered his features from the nose down. But right then and there, it was off, sitting on his lap, waiting for the kid to wake up. Pretty sure the drug he used only lasted about four hours and it nearly took three just getting him to the room unnoticed.

Senator’s kid was hot too, he’d admit that much. Not bad to look at when he was lying practically comatose in his van before they got there.

Shaun furrowed his brow for a second, internally shaking the thought out of his head. He was there to get paid, not gawk and think about how hot some guy was.

Natan awoke slowly, his head was foggy as hell. _How much did I drink?_ He wasn't sure, he couldn't remember. Last thing he remembered was, knocking back a shot and then feeling really sleepy. _Did I pass out?_ Natan tried to raise his hand to rub at his eyes, but it wouldn't move. _What the fuck?_ He blinked his eyes open. He had no fucking idea where he was. He looked down. He was tied to a chair? “What the fuck.” he said or t _ried to say_ audibly. What came out was more like _“Whhhrt tmm Fmmmm,”_ He was gagged too. Fantastic! His heart hammered in his chest. He'd been fucking kidnapped or someone was playing a shit joke! Either way, his bodyguard was so fucking fired. Natan struggled against his bonds uselessly, ropes digging into his wrists.

“Calm your pretty little ass down,” Shaun huffed, grabbing at his mask and lazily slipping it over his face, careful of his hair as he dragged it down and let it go, letting it cover his features. The thinness and slackness of it would’ve made it easier to talk without the muffling.

Natan would not calm his pretty ass down. He struggled more against his bonds uselessly, but he wasn't going to give up. _“Fufff yuuu,”_ he mumbled around the gag. _Fuck you, lemme go._ He was trying to remember those things he'd read about how to get out of a situation like this. Breaking the chair was out, it was one of those strong, sturdy, metal folding chairs. His captor had clearly paid attention in boy scouts, because his knots-manship was great. That left cooperation and negotiation. _shit. I've never cooperated under stress in my fucking life!_ Negotiate? That might work. He'd helped his father with enough political shit to be a decent negotiator. He stopped struggling and growled in frustration.

“Good boy,” Shaun purposely showed his smugness in just the way he said those words, making it drawl and sound almost like a deep, gravelly voiced purr. Something that had been commented on before about how damn hot it sounded. He sluggishly pushed himself up from his spot on the sofa. Now that the kid was awake, he had to take care of him until the client came around. Hopefully soon.

He walked around the side of the kid, keeping a decent distance from the chair and his hand as he strode over to the fridge, bending over as he opened it and grabbed a water bottle, one of the fancier kind because the kid was probably one of the spoilt shit kids, if his _daddy_ was a big shot.

Natan glared at the masked man, really wishing he was Cyclops or Supergirl or something, so he could fry this fucker and go home. _I'm not a fucking dog._ He took several deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself. Being hostile wouldn't really help, he was pretty sure he couldn't take this guy in a fight. If he somehow got free, that is. _Should've listened to dad and taken those Judo lessons. Pretty sure I'm not going to dance my way out of this._ He was a guy who took ballet and classical dance, sue him. It made him graceful. This guy looked like one of Mister Lordi’s minions or something. _Living the monsterican dream buddy? DAT ass Doe._ Not helpful brain.

Shaun stood up, closing the fridge door with a simple shove and then walked over to the counter, where there sat a paper bag. Big-Belly-Burger was fuckin’ aces. Great food. He didn’t order drinks with it, or he ordered both and just drank them. Wasn’t gonna tell the kid that. He grabbed the bag and strode over to the table a few feet away from the kid, watching carefully as he put the stuff down and grabbed the other sturdy metal chair in the room, turning it and around and straddling it backwards.

“Gonna scream like a girl if I take that off?” he gestured to the gag, just lazily pointing.

Natan shook his head, no. _Curse, growl and bite? Possibly, but I'm not some scream-queen._ What was this guy, a professional kidnapper? What'd he want? His dad had money, sure, but he was just average Midwestern democrat. Not like some big committee guy, unless it was about one of his bills? _Fuck you, dad, why'd you go into politics?_ He wasn't really angry at his father. Just scared, like legitimately terrified. Probably for the first time in his life.

“Good boy,” Shaun repeated the praise, reaching out his arm and grabbing shortly at the fabric gag, tugging it from his mouth and drawing out the extra fabric that actually made it so he could talk right. The thick thread that’d been around his mouth hung at his neck and Shaun just grabbed one of the burgers and the bottle. “Burger or water first? Don’t say _neither_ , because I _will_ force feed you,”

Natan fought back the twinge of arousal at how suggestive being force fed sounded. Water would be great, since he felt like someone had tried to turn his mouth into a cactus farm. “Water.” His voice was a bit raw, his throat really dry.

Shaun tossed the burger back to the table, using both hands on the bottle to uncap it and shift his chair forward to get a better angle. He held the bottle up, the rim of the top just brushing the kid’s bottom lip. Smooth looking lips, a bit dry from the gag. He swallowed just a bit and went back to _not being_ distracted, focusing back on making sure the guy ate and drank and was healthy for the client.

Natan drank dutifully like a _good boy._ He hated being called that, not that he’d let this fuck know it. After the water was gone, he eyed the masked man a bit. “I wouldn't recommend the food, unless you like projectile vomit.” He wasn't kidding. Whatever he'd drugged him with made him nauseous. _So, food and water, he needs me alive, for now. Thank You Jesus, Buddha, Allah. Which the fuck ever deity would get him out a this alive_.

“I’ll give you half ‘n hour for the burger,” Shaun’s tone was hard, still deep and gravelly. The guy wanted him already fed when he got there, so that gave him an hour to actually get him to eat. Fuck vomiting, he liked being clean and not a barf-bag for someone. He could be patient, there were times, but this wasn’t it. He had a damn hour. The fries. They should be fine. Eat them slow and easy and there shouldn’t be any throw up. “If not, you’re being force fed,” he tossed the burger to the table and then grabbed the bag. “You can’t eat the greasy-ass burger, but you can eat these,” he drew out the fries carton.

“Yes, sir.” He purposefully made himself sound submissive in tone. _Hey, maybe I can seduce him. I'm hot._ Natan considered himself pretty vanilla, but despite the terror of this situation, he'd always kinda fantasized about being tied up. Add to that the guy was going to feed him. _No way he'd be stupid enough to untie me, he knows I'd fight._ Well, he had a good imagination, and if the setting was a bit different and he imagined these fries were strawberries. It made a pretty fucking intimate mental image. Intimate and arousing. It was further helped by the fact he could tell the guy was well built, muscular tall, he even had pretty eyes. _Dude, you should be in another line of work, a career of evil doesn't suit you._

Shaun smirked under his mask, trying not to show his very minor amusement in saying “Good boy,” again. There was totally a reason behind why he kept saying it, though he wouldn't actually tell anyone. He never said it to any of the others he’d nabbed. He never really fed them. Just grabbed a burger and held it there for them to eat on their own.

He reached into the carton, grabbing a few fries and then held them out to the kid, getting closer and closer to his mouth. He was being a bit cautious here because he liked his fingers where they were.

As tempting as it was to be a spiteful fuck and bite one of this guy's fingers off, Natan behaved, taking the fries in his teeth and biting into them. Once he finished, he licked his lips seductively. The guy fed his another set of fries, but this time his fingers were just close enough for him to lightly swirl his tongue around the tip of his middle finger. He let out a totally not innocent, that was tasty, moan. It wasn't the sticks of potatoey goodness that made him moan.

Shaun paused fast, his eyes going wide for a moment and he pulled his hand back, pretty taken back by that. Definitely not expecting it. The kid just fucking-... he… how the hell was he supposed to process that and not retaliate and categorize that as something not sexual. He creased his brow in thought and clenched his hand for a second before reluctantly reaching into the carton again and grabbing at a few fries, directing them back towards the kids mouth and watching a bit too distractedly.

Natan smirked smugly internally as he repeated the action with the next set of fries. Imagining this in his head, as him being fed by a hot guy he was with who wanted to do something kinky and intimate at the same time. It was kinda turning him on, he was a real sucker for kink mixed with intimacy. _The two go together better than one might think_

Shaun swallowed thickly, drawing his hand back and pausing, taking a breath. The kid was fucking messing with him, the little shit. Moaning and licking at his fingers every damn time wasn’t gonna get him out of this stupid situation. He had a damn job to do. He huffed and repeated, grabbing fries and eyeing him as he reached his mouth again. It was either put up with it until they were out of fries, or not feed him and have his payment lowered. And he liked his money.

Natan ate the next set of fries, being a little more bold and leaning forward just a bit so that his lips encircled the guys finger as he licked the salt off. He was really getting into this now. He was half hard in his jeans and that moan had been totally legitimate. Because he may have imagined it was the guys cock and not his finger.

“Jesus fucking christ, kid,” Shaun gritted his teeth and dropped his head, staring down through closed eyes. He wasn’t feeling it, he seriously wasn’t fucking feeling it. _Keep telling yourself that, jackass_. He drew his head back up, his hand pressing across his eyes. He could still feel the damp of his finger where it’d been in the kid’s mouth. Even fucking thinking about it heated up the pit of his stomach.

Natan gave his captor his most innocent puppy look as he was totally trying to move his hips around to gain some friction on his hardening cock. _Yay for being a horny teenage boy._ He didn't say anything, just let out a needy little whine as he locked eyes with the kidnapper.

 _I’m gonna fucking regret this_. Shaun sighed lowly, reaching in for the last of the fries and then directing his hand back up to the kid’s face. As soon as they were gone, he was gonna do something about his damn boner, the kids too. The client didn’t say ‘ _don’t have sex with him_ ’ right? And hell, he remembered the client, had him a few times before when he needed a pretty boy. He was usually late, every damn time, so really, he had way over an hour to play. And didn’t even take that long to have his fun. He could clean him up all pristine and shit.

He took the rest of the fries, and this time the guys middle finger up to the knuckle. Natan kept eye contact as he slowly and teasingly circled his tongue around the digit as he pulled back. He looked up at the taller man, biting at his lower lip like that hadn't been planned.

“You like this with everyone that kidnaps you?” Shaun joked as he stood up from the chair and shoved it out of the way, reaching his arms out and gripping the kids as he loomed over him all intimidating like. He watched him carefully before thinking ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and pulling his balaclava down from his face and attack the kids mouth with a hard, rough kiss, teeth clashing just faintly.

Natan groaned hotly, kissing back in a submissive fashion, but still making the guy work for it. His pulse sped up in a mix of arousal and fear. This guy was hot, but still scared him. He was totally strong enough to kill him. Of course the danger factor made it that much hotter. _God, I hope he eats my ass. Down boy._ He internally scolded his libido, it was fucking true though. It'd been a long time since someone had eaten his ass like a cannibal.

Shaun broke the kiss and moved to his jaw-line, kissing and nipping, practically biting along his skin until he reached his ear, where he bit and sucked, reluctant to let go. He edged down, biting at the skin and he could feel his own heat, sweating lightly under his jacket. He leaned back and slipped out of it, tossing it towards the couch on the other end of the room.

“Oh _fuuuck,”_ Natan’s ears were definitely an erogenous zone, his cock twitched in his jeans, now pressing painfully against his zipper. Fucking hell, what was he doing? For all he knew, this guy was about to sell him into sex slavery. _Fuck it, maybe he'll let me go as a reward for fun_. Natan really wanted to touch himself, fucking ropes. He let out another needy whimper. _You're literally killing me, man._

Shaun smirked crookedly and shifted back up, taking skin between his teeth and biting just right. He circled his ear, licking behind and sucking. That moan of his was definitely from a sensitive spot. He knew that much. He played there for a moment, still smirking before making his way back down and biting at the skin of his collarbone, heading for the hollow area between them.

Natan wasn't quite at the point of beginning _yet. Pretty close to begging._ This fucking guy knew how to be a tease. A really pleasurable tease, kinda wished he knew his name. He liked calling out a guys name as he came or just as he became a babbling mess of Natan goo. Probably be odd to ask, the guy probably wouldn't tell him any way. _Fuck it._ “What's your- Jesus fuck- name.”

“What’s my Jesus fuck name?” Shaun laughed softly and hotly against his skin, his smirk turning into an amused smile. Best reaction he’d had off of anyone during first-base.

“Yeah, your Jesus fuck name, your Christian name.” _Gold sassy comeback._ He wasn't a sass master like his mom, but he could be witty. _Fuck, why did a hot guy have to kidnap me. I don't wanna hate_ _this guy._ _That's called Stockholm Syndrome. Thanks brain. He was gonna need soooo much therapy after this._

“Well, I ain’t a Christian. Just call me Adam,” Shaun thought fast as he quickly pulled apart the kids button shirt, having undone them pretty damn fast. He inched his way lower, biting at his strong pecs and then dropping again, running his tongue flatly over his abs and then stopping right there, his hands reaching out for the guys pants belt.

“I have a feeling that's not your real name. But it fits.” _Yes, please free my dick from that denim torture chamber!_ He kinda sorta looked like the baby Winchester brother from supernatural. Except all grown up and possibly evil. He didn't care how evil he was, if he'd have some mercy on his painfully hard cock though.

“‘Cause I look like Adam Milligan from Supernatural, right? Heard it all before,” Shaun really had. A majority of his friends and himself grew up in their teens with that show. Seriously, there’d been so many damn comments about him and the actor being related.

The taller of the two then pulled the belt apart, instantly unbuttoning the fly and pulling the zipper straight down, staring hotly at the tented underwear.

“All grown up and hotter,” He panted. _Thank you Jesus!_ His underwear were so soaked with precum. “So, fuck me, _Adam.”_ Or whatever, not picky, just really need to cum. This was either the best plan ever. Or the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Hopefully not the latter.

Shaun could definitely work with the name, and definitely work with the kid. Fucking eager little shit with his words. He reached around on either side of the guy, grabbing the waist of his pants and underwear and pulled, dragging them both down and off, taking his shoes with them. He paused for a moment, staring at the heated looking erection between his legs.

“You just gonna stare at it?” He knew he had a nice dick, didn't blame him really. He wasn't huge, but he was proportionate, that was gold enough in his opinion. _I'm a bottom anyway, don't need a huge dick._ The heated look on his cock was making his body heat up. Okay, the eye fucking was kinda hot. His shaft twitched, blurting out another healthy drop of precum.

“You really don’t seem to mind,” Shaun replied wittily, still keeping his sharp gaze on his dick as he leaned in and flattened his tongue along the top, licking against it and drawing back to take the head in his mouth for a second before pulling back again. He’d been told he gave good blow jobs, especially if the guy liked the teasing side of things. He never gave them a full bj, only pulled off a while before and fuck them.

Natan tilted his head back and whined. He hated being teased. _I love being teased._ He pulled uselessly on the ropes again, wanting to touch the other man. _Fucking frustrating, fucking hot ropes of mixed feelings._ The shorter man was bucking his hips a bit, unable to keep fully still. His back would be arching if he weren’t tied to a damn chair.

Shaun kept glancing up at him, enjoying the reaction too much. He was smirking around the head, dropping down for the first stroke in his hot mouth and then pulling back up and off before doing it again, and he was being so damn slow about it. He was purposefully being a douchebag at this point and he was loving it. _Buuut_ , what he loved a little more… was when he reached down and lifted one of the kids legs, spreading him up and making him slip lower on the seat, even with being tied up.

The anticipation was palpable as his hole was exposed. He so needed to be rimmed and fucked and everything. Natan’s brain was half melted by now, he'd gotten himself too worked up before they'd started. “Please, please,” He wasn't entire sure what he was begging for, but he was sure he'd get _something._ Like a dick, or a tongue, or fingers, preferably all of the above.

Shaun grabbed the other leg as well, letting go of his dick for the moment to lean further down and nuzzle between his thighs, his mouth open and tongue already running dead centre from between the cheeks, over the hole and up to his sac, just one long, pressed lick straight up the middle.

“Yes, Fuck yes!” Natan groaned out as the warm, wet heat caressed his most sensitive regions. He'd never wanted to sit on someone's face so much before. His hips were greedily seeking more of Adam’s tongue. _C’mon, fucking hell. Eat my ass, I know you want to._

Eager, very fucking eager. Shaun scoffed and pressed himself in, his tongue instantly slipping into him with an open mouth, to where he started messily biting and kissing against the hole, his hot, wet muscle still inside, though pulling back for the open kisses. He pulled back and back in, pushing in and pulling back. He did it a few times, just repeatedly being a teasing fucker.

“Oh, yeah. God, eat that ass.” He was in fucking hell/heaven it felt amazing. The kissing, the little sparks of pain from the little bites. The heated muscle opening him up, getting him wet and relaxed. God, he could probably cum from just this, _or you could do this forever, that'd be cool._ It felt like his hole was being worshipped and he was so okay with that.

Shaun huffed hotly into the skin, trying to press his face closer while biting at the hole and starting a sort of suck motion, his tongue twisting on his insides, pressing into the walls of muscle. Hell, he wasn’t getting physical pleasure himself, but even he was hurting in his pant, his cock pressing hard against his jeans. He pressed and pulled back again, taking a heavy breath before diving back in and biting again, holding his lips around the hole for a moment while he played twister inside him.

“Oh, Christ!” Natan bucked and moaned as hot sparks raced down his spine. This was the most incredible rimjob he'd ever gotten, the tongue practically dancing inside his tight hole. His whole body began to quiver and shake as he became almost unbearably over stimulated. It was torture, it was bliss and finally with sharp bite to his time he exploded, coating his chest and belly in a monsoon of cum.

Shaun smirked widely and pulled back, standing straight up and looming over him again, looking all too smug with a tent crotch in his jeans. “Have fun?” he asked while crossing his arms for a moment, watching the panting and sweaty kid, clearly blissed out and having enjoyed all that.

“Understatement of the decade.” Natan was still panting and utterly drenched in cum. “Do you want me to?” He gestured vaguely at the guys tented pants. He'd totally suck him off, but his hole was way too sensitive to let him fuck him. _So what happens now? Cause if he's gonna kill me, I'd rather he do it before my afterglow wears off._

“Nah, I’m good,” Shaun waved him off and reached behind him, grabbing his Switchblade from his ass pocket. He drew it from its case and stalked closer to the kid.

Natan swallowed, his heart pounding. The guy looked menacing with a knife, walking towards him like that. _Is he going to kill me? I was totally kidding about killing me in my afterglow!_ He was about to turn into one of Sweeney Todd’s clients. _Please don't kill me._ He wasn't going to degrade himself by begging for his life out loud.

Shaun flicked his blade against the guys arm, cutting the ropes on his arm and then the other, drawing it up and cutting the ones around his chest. “You saw nothing, you didn’t see me. You were at a friends and lost track of time,” he finished, striding over to the sofa and dropping himself back in it, splaying his legs with his arm resting along the back of the sofa. Once the kid left, he could finally get rid of his issue still currently between his legs and then he could leave too, just in the opposite direction.

“Consider me Sergeant Schultz, I Hear nothing, I see nothing and I know nothing,” Natan wiped all the cum off himself with his boxers, tossing them to the floor. _Souvenir, if he's a kinky fuck._ He pulled his clothes back on and headed to the door. He paused and turned back to the guy. _I've lost it, I should be running._ “Uh, if you wanna do this again-, well, you know where to find me.” _Yep, invite a guy who kidnapped you to have sex with you again. He definitely needed therapy, this was Stockholm Syndrome._ With that, he smirked and left as quickly as he could walk with his sensitive hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
